


Her Decimation, His Devotion

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AHAHAHA OH BOY THIS IS GONNA BE A RIDE, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Background relationships are a thing, Dimitri is her servant, Dimitri is too nice, Edelgard is a PRINCESS, Edelgard is definitely not canon compliant, Edelgard is seriously a little shit, I'm Sorry, Multi, One-sided Edeleth, Purposely out of character, Rating might go up, The category WILL change eventually, There's a backstory I swear, Will add tags and characters as we go along, i can't tag, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s so perfect, so calculated, to the point where it scares him. She is so beautiful, yet it’s impossible to get remotely close to her without getting punished or killed.A young princess feared for her cruelty and harsh rule, and her most loyal servant who stands by her no matter what. Their fates are tied together in the most uncertain of ways, and only time knows if those strings will be undone.This is the tale of the beautiful flower who bloomed so vividly, and her servant who tries to reach past the countless thorns.[ON HIATUS]
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous





	1. An Evil Flower, Blooming Proudly

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AND WELCOME, to what is probably my most daring project ever! Before we begin I would like to point out that Edelgard's personality in this fic is completely intentional and she is meant to be like this. I definitely have a backstory and reason for this, which I'll be getting into as the story goes along!
> 
> ANYWAY! I haven't written a chaptered fic in a loooong time, so let's hope I can actually stay committed this time, ahahaha...this is definitely going to be an experience, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P. S. Please note that with what I've mentioned above, comments complaining about Edelgard's character with no real substance will either be ignored or deleted. I promise, it will be all explained in due time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _At this point, he’s seen all the aspects of her behavior and how she’s mastered the art of acting. How she can change personalities in the blink of an eye, from cruel and callous to sweet and gentle, almost intoxicating. The way she puts foolish, naive nobles under her spell like it’s nothing, only for her to send them to their deaths, eyes narrowed. The malicious smile that crosses her face and the gleeful laughter that erupts whenever she witnesses the faces of the masses watching the executions. It’s all so scarily flawless, how she can so easily put on an act whenever necessary in order to get what she wants._

Beyond the vast expanses of the seas, crystal-clear water shimmering brightly, there lies a kingdom so beautiful. Adrestia, people know it as, famed for their ancient buildings and historical records, happy, welcoming citizens, lush green scenery. A land of prosperity and fortune, its fantastical landscape is ultimately unmatched, clear blue skies shining over the kingdom as if in greeting.

But one thing that isn’t exactly favorable…is the darkness that hides behind a veil of innocence.

A man is on his knees, bruised and red, bright orange hair messy and marred with dirt. His amber eyes are lifeless, empty, like an unwanted doll beaten and abandoned. His once-beautiful clothes are no more, exposing the bright red cuts and whip marks that cover every inch of his skin to the public.

The princess of Adrestia stands nearby, laughing to herself, a smirk on her beautiful face. Her silver hair, tied into a ponytail behind her, sways slightly in the wind, as if excited as she gestures dramatically to the man. Scanning the crowd as she does so, their faces are a mixture of fear and anger, and she takes great pleasure in it. She’ll never get tired of their terrified expressions. With a smile on her face, she addresses the masses.

“Feast your eyes on this, everyone! A self-proclaimed noble, huh? How far he has fallen! Look at him, not a shred of dignity left!”

Nobody dares to say a word. With the sheer amount of people the princess has executed, the majority of them have learned their lesson: no matter how discreet you try to be, she’ll always find you. And when she does, there’s no escape.

The soldier holding the man’s chains tugs sharply, dragging him along to the guillotine that awaits, the rope in the executioner’s hand tightly pulled. He swallows as he’s forced into position, knees scraping painfully against the wood beneath him, his neck ready for the blade to devour.

The princess watches gleefully, a dark smile on her face:

“By the order of I, Edelgard von Hresvelg, I declare you…dead.”

With a loud creak, the rope is released, and the blade comes falling down. Metal kisses skin, tearing through the vertebrae, slicing through cleanly, and then—

The sound of the condemned’s head caught by the basket, a disturbing thud, rings out through the otherwise silent air. An involuntary jerk, ever so slight spasms, the twitching of eyelids, eyelashes fluttering, before the silence returns.

“Clean up the body. I don’t care what you do with it…and get that filth out of here,” Edelgard’s voice cuts through, a piercing look, almost a glare, crossing her face before her smile returns just as quickly. She turns around and walks off, not sparing the crowd even a glance. She’s done this so many times that by this point, everything is automated. To the point where her soldiers already know what to do without her even saying a word.

She’s glad that piece of nobility scum is gone now, though - he would never shut up about being superior to her. He’d always invite her to ridiculous, meaningless competitions, and often go on long, boring tangents about how what she’s doing isn’t befitting of a noble. So naturally, she put him in his place. Dead and executed, like the rest of those who try anything funny or just annoy her.

Another smile breaks out when Edelgard remembers the dread that had crossed his face as she’d given the execution order. The protests that spilled from his lips as he was being taken away. And then…the absolute lifelessness in him once her soldiers had beat him up and flogged him just hours before the execution. As if he’d given up trying to escape.

She doesn’t always oversee the executions, but she’s made an exception today. Only a few have had the honor of her standing there, addressing the crowd. A small laugh escapes her at the memory of the blade, cutting through his neck like a knife through butter. Ah…the faces of those who gather to watch, their looks of utter terror…she’ll never tire of it all.

“My lady?”

Oh, right. She’d gotten so caught up in her thoughts that she’d forgotten that her right-hand man and most faithful servant is walking a short distance beside her, probably having heard her. Edelgard waves dismissively in response, “Mm, don’t worry about it, Dimitri. I was just thinking about things.”

Dimitri cocks his head to the side. “About today’s execution?”

“Well, yes. Though,” Edelgard simpers, pleased with herself, “I’ve mostly been relishing in it. It’s a good thing that he’s dead. He was always just a burden and nothing more.”

The servant nods, “If it makes you happy, my lady, then it makes me happy too.”

“As it should.” She smirks, “Now, then, Dimitri. Shall we have some tea? I so crave a good cup of bergamot.”

He bows, his posture flawlessly straight. Like a perfect right-hand man. “Of course, my lady.”

* * *

The balcony, Edelgard thinks, is truly the best place to enjoy some sweets on a high tea platter and a steaming cup of freshly-brewed tea to go along with it. Offering an unparalleled view of Adrestia, being on the highest floor of the tower, embraced by the light breeze and a bright blue sky, teatime is her undoubtedly favorite time of the day.

She sits by the expensive marble table, bringing the elegant teacup to her lips. A small sip of her beloved bergamot, then she places it back down, the porcelain clinking against the small plate underneath it as she looks to the distance, the entirety of Adrestia with a bored look in her violet eyes.

“It’s rather dull today…” She sighs to herself, leaning back in her chair a little. “I wish there were more to do. Though I enjoy my moments of peace, even those get boring sometimes. Don’t you agree, Dimitri?”

Dimitri glances out. After an execution, the streets are usually empty. Most likely afraid for their lives lest they make a mistake that ends up in their death. Of course, citizens are always much happier on days where no one is killed, and the streets usually go right back to business after a while. It’s the routine cycle in Adrestia. Today is no exception, and probably won’t be for the rest of the day. “I suppose it’s the usual,” he replies, “the people of Adrestia always hide in their homes after an execution.” 

“I wish they weren’t such cowards,” Edelgard shakes her head in disapproval, “Whether they like it or not, they should be used to the sight by now.” She snickers, “Though, it benefits me, because their expressions and reactions are always a pleasure to look at.”

He pauses. Would it be okay to speak his mind, just this once? Though he knows all too well about how she treats her servants in the castle like tools, probably including himself, it should be okay if it’s this one time.

Well, he might as well.

“If I may be so bold, my lady…” A cream biscuit from the pastry platter is taken, the dainty princess not bothering to even look at Dimitri, “Was executing Sir Ferdinand really necessary?”

Another sip. “Of course it was. He was always so bothersome, so annoying…to execute him is the natural thing to do, isn’t it?”

“I feel as if…maybe we could’ve done something without having to resort to execution. So many lives have already been—”

The teacup abruptly drops to the floor, the sound of the porcelain shattering piercing through the atmosphere that suddenly seems to tense up. Edelgard’s head turns towards him, a shadow over her face masking her calm yet hostile expression. But even with the shadow hiding it, Dimitri can tell that she is not happy.

“What are you trying to say here…? Are you implying that I’m in the wrong?”

This is not good. He’s overstepped his boundaries. “I apologize, my lady, I—”

The chair is kicked aside, falling to the ground with a loud sound that grates at Dimitri’s ears. Edelgard reaches up to grab at his collar, pulling him down so that they’re face-to-face, her enraged violet eyes meeting his regretful blue ones. Her fingers curl in tighter, wrinkling the fabric of his collar under her grip.

“My orders and actions are absolute, do you understand? I don’t want to hear you trying to disagree with me. You’re nothing but a servant, so you ought to know your place and act like it.”

He swallows nervously, his voice miraculously not trembling, “Of course, my lady. I apologize for my rash behavior. That was unbecoming of me.”

Edelgard lets go of the collar, freeing the poor fabric as she smiles sweetly, a far cry to how she’d been just mere seconds ago. The hard glare she’d worn earlier is completely gone, lips curled in a deceivingly kind grin. It’s as if she hadn’t just been borderline threatening him earlier. Instead, she places a hand flat against his chest, the dark cotton of his outfit soft to the touch. Up on her tiptoes she stands, slender fingers snaking behind to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer.

“You’re forgiven. I’m glad you get it…” She whispers, tone low and dark, “because if you didn’t, I would treat you the same as those who’ve been blessed by the guillotine.” Bringing him even nearer, their bodies pressed against each other, her dress meeting his coat, “My personal servant you may be, but even so…I won’t hesitate to execute you.” Her eyelashes flutter innocently as she continues, Dimitri pinned to the wall at this point, “Insubordination is a serious crime, you know? I would have to take drastic measures…”

“M-my lady…”

Dimitri feels the heat rushing to his face, a faint blush forming on his cheeks. Though he knows it means nothing, having witnessed her play with other men like this, only to send them to the guillotine, he can’t help but get embarrassed being this close to her. It’s so surreal, being pinned against her like this. Her voice sends shivers up his spine, the smell of freshly-cut flowers flooding his nose. He doesn’t even pay attention to the threats sweetly whispered in his ear, but if this is how she charms men, then he—

And as soon as it had begun, it ends. Edelgard pulls off, a cheeky smile on her face.

“I’m kidding, of course. I won’t hesitate to give the order should you disobey me again, but did you think I was going to go any further than that?” She giggles, visibly amused at his expression. “I thought you were made of tougher stuff.”

For once, Dimitri is left speechless, not having moved from that spot where he was pinned against the wall earlier. He doesn’t know what to say, voice getting caught in his throat.

“I…”

She laughs airily, mischievous and playful, turning away from him to look over at the mess at the table. The teacup is in pieces, the ruined bergamot forming a small puddle underneath the porcelain, the chair toppled over magnificently. “It seems that we must end things here, unfortunately. I expect this cleaned up…I do so hope I can enjoy my bergamot properly tomorrow.”

Recovering from his stunned daze, he bows, as he always should when a command is given.

“As you wish.”

With a victorious smile on her face, Edelgard nods in satisfaction and disappears back into the castle, leaving Dimitri alone with the aftermath of a teatime gone wrong. So much had happened in such a short amount of time, and he still has yet to process what had just occurred from a mere slip of the tongue.

At this point, he’s seen all the aspects of her behavior and how she’s mastered the art of acting. How she can change personalities in the blink of an eye, from cruel and callous to sweet and gentle, almost intoxicating. The way she puts foolish, naive nobles under her spell like it’s nothing, only for her to send them to their deaths, eyes narrowed. The malicious smile that crosses her face and the gleeful laughter that erupts whenever she witnesses the faces of the masses watching the executions. It’s all so scarily flawless, how she can so easily put on an act whenever necessary in order to get what she wants.

It’s so perfect, so calculated, to the point where it scares him. She is so beautiful, yet it’s impossible to get remotely close to her without getting punished or killed. One can only watch from afar.

The princess of Adrestia is like an elegantly blooming flower, but yet its petals are untouchable without getting hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the general stage has (hopefully) been set! There WILL be plot happening starting in the next chapter, so do be on the lookout for that!


	2. A Pitiful Flower, Falling Hopelessly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a rage of having to wait for a servant to bring her something, Edelgard heads to the foyer, where she finds an interesting sight waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, plot (ish) is finally happening! As promised, we're having the rest of the Black Eagles join the fray, Though most of them are only mentioned in this chapter. All of them will appear in person eventually as we move forward!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ugh…where the hell is she?!” Edelgard grits her teeth in annoyance as she nearly slams her teacup back down on the table. “She’s taking forever! Is it seriously that difficult to bring me an extra chair?? I’ve been waiting for 10 minutes already!”

She’s having tea again. Earlier, she’d asked one of her many servants to bring her another chair, as she’d wanted Dimitri to share the countless pastries and the tea in the large teapot with her. But she’s taking…so… _long!_ There are so many empty chairs around the castle, so why is that useless servant still…?!

As she groans loudly again in frustration, Dimitri takes a small bow.

“My lady, shall I go and check up on her?”

Edelgard clicks her tongue, “Please do.”

Another bow, and Dimitri is off. There’s a ragtag group of servants (they call themselves ‘friends’) under Edelgard, and all of them are known to often slack off at work. Eight of them, he remembers, and they’re all known to cause trouble whenever his lady isn’t looking. Well, except for one, who’s incredibly serious about his work unlike the rest of them.

It would make sense for one of them to take so very long to bring Edelgard a mere second chair if they’d all been laughing and running around the castle like uneducated monkeys instead of actually doing any work like they’re supposed to. As Dimitri walks down the vast hallways, making twists and turns, knowing the many routes of the castle perfectly, he can’t help but think that 10 minutes is really not a lot of time.

But it’s not his place to defy his lady. For now, he’ll have to steel himself to deal with possibly some very troublesome fellow servants. If only they were more loyal and took their jobs more seriously, he wouldn’t have to leave Edelgard’s side.

He thinks about the servants themselves. Eight of them, and known to be the rowdiest ones working on Edelgard. They obviously never go against or disobey her, knowing the fate that awaits them if they do, but they often slack off on work more often than not whenever she’s not watching them. What are their names again…

There’s Hubert, probably the only one out of all of them who actually takes his work seriously, and often is the one that has to deal with the shenanigans and left to clean up their messes. He does tend to scare people away, though, with his incredibly sinister demeanor, dark smile, and a voice that you can practically _feel_ in your _soul._

Dorothea is probably the most interesting of them all. Unlike most people, she willingly decided to serve Edelgard, having no royal or noble background of any sort. Though she’s just as mischievous as most of the group, she’s gifted and possesses a lovely voice, and Edelgard actually sometimes employs Dorothea’s services to sing her a song when she’s too tired to do anything.

Unlike most of the people working in the castle, Petra is from the nearby island of Brigid, sent to Adrestia by her father, the king of Brigid, to maintain a good relationship with Adrestia. Though she’s pretty good at reading and writing the Adrestian language, she hasn’t fully grasped how to speak it properly. She’s hardworking and diligent, although sometimes she does get caught up in the others’ crazy antics.

Linhardt and Caspar are…an odd pair. Linhardt, in particular, though incredibly smart, loves sleeping and sleeps on the job more often that not. On the other hand, Caspar is loud, brash, and always tackles his work with gusto and a loud battle cry. He has a pretty low attention span, though, and often finds himself caught up in ridiculous situations. The two are almost always seen together.

And finally, there’s Bernadetta. Easily scared, a natural shut-in, and hates any kind of work that doesn’t involve handicrafts (she does, however, make amazing handicrafts and artwork). She’s hardly sociable, and screams. A lot. It’s a wonder that she manages to get along with the rest. Her sewing abilities are excellent, though.

Speaking of Bernadetta…where on Earth could she be? She’s going to get an earful from Edelgard if she doesn’t return with that chair soon…he knows all too well how impatient his lady can be. He walks out to the main foyer, where he knows Hubert and the others had been on cleaning duty, and well…

They’re slacking off, as usual. No surprise there. They’re also making a ruckus. Again, no surprise there. Though, this time, there’s something… _different._ He walks towards them, both extremely curious and about to call Bernadetta so he can bring her back to Edelgard. And that’s when he sees what the commotion today is all about.

A tall woman with shoulder-length, messy teal hair, deep blue eyes, and a rather… _interesting_ choice of outfit, stands (almost towering) over Bernadetta, who’s visibly nervous. The poor girl is stammering like crazy, but the woman just waits patiently. Actually, not that Dimitri can actually observe her properly, she looks…familiar. He swears he’s seen her before. What was her name again?

Stories of a woman that perfectly fits her description come to mind. Byleth Eisner, better known as the Ashen Demon, a famed mercenary, known for swiftly cutting down her targets with not a single flicker of emotion on her face. What is she doing in a place like the royal castle of Adrestia? He glances over at the poor purple-haired servant, who is shaking and sweaty like crazy.

“W-w-w-welcome, M-Ms. Byleth! Agh, stupid Bernie, she probably thinks you’re insane!” Bernadetta is clearly flustered, struggling to properly greet Byleth. The poor girl, why aren’t the others helping her out? They’re just cheering her on, but it’s clearly not helping her. He sighs, walking over to Bernadetta, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Are you alright, Bernadetta?” He tries to ask as gently as possible, but the servant shrieks loudly all the same.

She yells, “HIEEEE—!! Who are you—” But upon seeing Dimitri’s face, recognizing him, she seems to calm down a little, letting out a sigh of relief. “Oh, it’s just you, Sir Dimitri! Why are you here?” And then her expression morphs into one of horror as a realization dawns over her, “Wait, are you here to take me away?! Did I do something wrong?? Bernie, I can’t believe you…!!”

Dimitri shakes his head. He gets why people don’t really talk to her, as she often becomes like this, going off into self-depreciating tangents that nobody can stop. “No, you’re not in trouble, Bernadetta, I just wanted to check on you.” He turns his attention to Byleth, who’s watching the exchange in silence. “My apologies, miss,” he bows, a small, welcoming smile on his face, “Bernadetta often has trouble speaking to strangers. I do so hope you can find it in your heart to forgive her.”

“It’s alright,” Byleth shrugs, “honestly, I don’t really know why I’m here myself, either. I was called to Adrestia on a mission. Nothing to do with the royals or anyone here, of course, but here I am.”

“I see,” he gently nudges Bernadetta aside, the latter complying very willingly, to open the door wider for Byleth. “I was certainly wondering what the Ashen Demon is doing here. After all—” 

At that moment, upon seeing Bernadetta with a relieved smile, clearly happy that she doesn’t have to talk anymore, he remembers his initial purpose for even being here. “Speaking of which, Bernadetta…where’s the chair?”

After a moment of silence, Bernadetta clearly confused, she cocks her head to the side like a confused puppy. "Ch-Chair? What ch-"

Suddenly, the heavy door from which Dimitri had entered the foyer slams open to reveal a very pissed Edelgard, who storms up to them with no preamble whatsoever, practically fuming.

"THE CHAIR I ORDERED YOU TO BRING UP TO THE BALCONY 25 MINUTES AGO, YOU WORTHLESS, BUMBLING BUFFOON! What in the world has been holding you up?!" She stomps up to Bernadetta, practically red with fury, "Are you so pathetically inept that you lack the competency to carry out such simple tasks?!"

Bernadetta shrieks, terrified, “EEEE—!! I’M SORRY, YOUR MAJESTY!!”

“Don’t play the apology card with me now! I’ve heard one too many of those excuses you’re so good at, just—” Huffing, it’s only at that point when Edelgard notices Byleth staring at the both of them, Dimitri watching with clear unease on his face. Her eyebrows crease a little, her tone of voice instantly changing as she examines Byleth in disinterest. “And who might you be?”

Silence greets her. Byleth doesn’t reply, only tilting her head slightly. Edelgard clicks her tongue in annoyance. “Hmph, no matter,” she turns back to Bernadetta, who’s positively shaking. She holds the tip of her folding fan up towards the shivering maid, contempt blazing in her eyes. "Good riddance. Make yourself useful and do what you were originally supposed to do! I don’t care about that chair anymore. Go on, get out of here!”

With tears in the servant’s eyes, Bernadetta can only nod with a whimper and scurry off. Good, she’s finally out of the way. Edelgard turns her attention back to Byleth, who’s just been watching the exchange in silence. For some reason, it just makes her even more upset.

“Well, then, don’t just stand there! Say something—”

And then she hears it. It’s more quiet than she expects, but it’s still monotone, emotionless. Blunt. “The former king would have been greatly disappointed if he were still here to see you. In fact, I'm sure he's rolling in his grave right now. According to the legends, he was an extremely kind and caring individual. What happened there?”

Not expecting that remark, Edelgard instantly bristles. “Wha—?! How dare you! You have no right to be insulting me - you know nothing about me! I could have your head for this!"

“I don’t need to know anything about you, you’ve shown me plenty already from that conversation alone. Do you treat all your servants like this?" She gives a hateful look and a defiant snarl, marking her words with venom the likes of which Edelgard has never seen from anyone. "If it pleases you, my head is all yours. I’m sure the citizens of Adrestia all feel the same way when you’re sitting on the throne.”

Edelgard's hands curl into fists, her retorts just getting stuck in her throat. The _nerve!_ Who does she think she is? No one has ever dared to speak against her like this. No one would even _try._ Everyone that has just gets sent to the guillotine, their lives cut short by the blade so that they never speak again. Not even those who still live would dare to talk about the princess behind her back, else they find the blade crashing down at their necks as well.

 _Ah, but…_ a part of her nudges her, _she’s quite beautiful._

This woman…she’s not only brave (or stupid) enough to try, she doesn’t mince her words. And they’ve just met mere _minutes_ ago! The very thought of it infuriates her.

The princess almost screams in frustration, a thousand thoughts mixing in her head, sending her into a frenzy. _Damn that woman,_ she thinks to herself, _what gives her the right? Her reputation? Her beautiful looks? Her luscious teal hair? Her sultry, alluring voice?_

_Wh-what gives her the right to talk down to me like that? To talk down to me so defiantly that it spills from the luminescent sea awash in her eyes, so fearlessly that each and every word strikes my heart to its core, and so gracefully that her words don’t miss a single beat?_

Edelgard shudders, her hands clenching even tighter. “How insolent!” She shouts, struggling to find things to say, her words failing her, “I most certainly will have your head for this—”

Dimitri, who’s been watching the conversation the whole time, immediately jumps in at this moment, trying to calm the situation down a little. “My lady! Do calm down,” he says as gently as he can, in the hopes of preventing a possible execution. He turns to Byleth, nervousness and anxiety written all over his expression, “Come, miss, let me escort you to the guest lounge. If I may be so bold, I do not think further interaction is a good idea.”

He knows that any further argument than this would instantly result in Byleth getting sent to the guillotine. If news got out that the famed Ashen Demon was executed publicly, well…nothing good would come out from that. Aside from piling on even more bad reputation on Edelgard.

“What the _hell_ , Dimitri, you can’t just—”

“Sure thing,” Byleth agrees, “I don’t know if I want to be in _her majesty’s_ presence any longer.”

He bows, “Well then, please follow me.”

“WAIT JUST A MOMENT—” Edelgard tries to stop the pair from walking off, but to no avail. With every step further from her, a slight feeling of dread passes over her as she’s left alone in the huge foyer. She bites her thumb, her clashing thoughts swirling around in her head. As she turns around to head back to her room with a frustrated huff, she notices the others (they call themselves the ‘Black Eagles’ still looking at her in silence. Without even checking to see if they listen, she yells, “GET BACK TO WORK!!”

As they scramble to get their supplies and cleaning equipment, she sighs to herself. She opens the door she’d come from not too long ago, letting herself stew in her rampant thoughts for a while.

* * *

As the princess struggles to understand these new feelings, her faithful servant attends to the mercenary herself. He brews tea for their guest, perfectly and precisely prepared, the pleasant smell of fresh bergamot wafting through the air. A part of him wishes he could prepare a different blend, but the castle has stocks and stocks of nothing but bergamot leaves. Still, Byleth doesn’t seem to mind too much.

“I do so apologize,” Dimitri is the first to break the silence between them as he places the teacup in front of Byleth, “on my lady’s behalf, that is. She may be like this towards other people, but I assure you that she’s extremely kind underneath the surface.”

Byleth hums, “Really? I certainly wouldn’t expect that. Not after what I’ve seen from her today,” she smiles slightly, “but you seem nice. Thanks for the tea.” She brings the fancy cup to her lips and takes a sip. “Oh, this is good. What blend is this?”

“Bergamot. It’s my lady’s favorite.”

“I must admit, she has good taste,” Byleth takes another sip, “Though, that wasn’t exactly a great first impression. Is she always like this?”

Dimitri hesitates. He has to be careful not to share too much information. After all, there’s still so much they don’t know about the mercenary. “I…suppose not. Once you get to know her more, she’s much kinder than she initially appears.” He smiles sadly, “People still wonder how I can remain so loyal to her.”

“I won’t ask. I’m not one to pry.”

He bows, “I appreciate it.” Indeed, his reason for sticking by Edelgard’s side for so long is one that nobody will understand. _After all,_ he thinks, _that feeling is…_

As he silently observes Byleth, who’s quietly drinking her tea, he can’t help but worry about her. Knowing his lady, Edelgard could’ve sentenced her to the guillotine right there. Executing the Ashen Demon herself would be a bad move. For all they know, they could end up with knives to their throats.

He just hopes it won’t come to that.

* * *

Climbing up the tall, spiral staircase, Edelgard is absolutely _furious._ The _nerve_ of that woman…to think that she would even dare to talk back. The people of Adrestia have long learned their lesson - if you don’t want to be sent to the guillotine, you’d best watch your words. To defy her is almost like having a death wish. And on top of that, this is the first time they’ve ever met…and the woman already speaks as if she _knows_ Edelgard.

She grits her teeth in anger as she exits out to the huge hallway. _She has no right to look so attractive. Why does she make me feel this way?_ Edelgard can feel her heart beating rapidly, even now, just thinking about it makes her mind go haywire. _We’ve only just met, so why? What is this? She has no courtesy, no respect for me whatsoever. But yet her words…the flash of defiance in those beautiful, shining eyes of hers…it gives me a thrill unlike any other. Her words shouldn’t impact me this much, and yet…_

Edelgard finds that she wants more. She wants to feel the adrenaline coursing through her blood, the sound of her heart thumping against her ribcage, the thrill that rushes over her when she remembers that there’s someone out there who’s _different, interesting,_ and so _beautiful._ Yes…after this, she won’t be able to stop wanting _more._

But how can she do that?

How can she experience it again? What should she do? Savoring it all over again, and then more, and more, and more…nothing will ever satisfy her like this again.

She stops walking, her steps coming to a pause. The very _thought_ of being able to experience it again is enough to make Edelgard excited. Something’s knocking inside her. A pounding against her chest. Threatening to overflow and burst.

"I'll execute her on the spot- no! I'll make her submit to a thousand lashings in the dirtiest cell of our dungeon...no, no, that isn't enough for me. Better yet..."

Her vision wavers as her breathing grows heavier. The pounding grows ever louder. Passionate, intense. _Hot. Dizzying. Exciting. Thrilling._ Louder, louder, louder. Previously unknown emotions all at once unlocked. Freed. Everything is spinning. Even the hallways around her seem to twist and turn. Until she can’t tell left from right. The voices in her mind sweetly whisper to her. They’re all she can hear. Echoing in her head. Threatening to tear her mind apart.

Edelgard clasps her arms, hugging herself tightly. Her knees are wobbling. Shaking. She finds it hard to stand, all of a sudden. What is she feeling? What’s going on with her? What are these thoughts invading her mind? She can’t focus on anything else. It’s all just a numbing void. Trying to think of anything else is pointless.

_I want to experience it again - the thrill I felt. If she’s the only one that can let me feel such satisfaction, then…_

"I'll enslave her... make her mine..."

She hears the sound of something in her breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys notice that Byleth never gave Edelgard her name? When you see El react so strongly to someone she's never met or even heard of prior to meeting, you know something's up with her. Buuuuut I won't spoil~ You'll have to find out for yourself, hehehe >^<
> 
> See you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written someone with such extreme personalities before >_> I'm kind of nervous, frankly. But again, backstories and reasonings will be revealed with time...do be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this!
> 
> (Also: I'd like to thank Beat for helping me out with this fic and giving me ideas! I really appreciate it <3


End file.
